The Choices We Make
by Boredandalone
Summary: What if you were given the chance to go back and rewrite history, changing the world for the better at the cost of losing everything you've grown to love, what would you do? Rubbish Summary but hopefully a good read? Judge for yourself, and don't be shy to give your opinion on it.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hey I'm back! So this is an idea I had a while back, and I decided to type it up. I actually have a few fics in progress at the moment, so don't worry if you don't like the pairing - It's Harmony by the way. Hopefully it'll be funny/romantic A bit like 'The Diary ' only not Dramione. So yeh, hope you enjoy and let me know if you do.**

Lily Evans jumped out of her seat, running to the entrance to the main hall. "Are you okay?" She asked the girl who had just 'fell out of the sky' - _Through the ceiling was far more precise_, Lily thought as she checked the girl for a pulse. _She's breathing, that's a good sign. _"No, I just had a someone fall... I don't even know where from - and land on me. And I'm pretty sure I've broken a bone. Or more SHE has broken one of my bones. Can you get her off me?" _James Potter, always thinking about himself_, "I was actually asking her, turns out she's unconcious. Also she fell through the ceiling. Also you're arrogant and egotistical also I don't like you." Lily answered with a scowl, which softened slightly as she saw the tear running down his face. "Can you get her off me please?" _he's really hurt, maybe he's not such an Arrogant Jerk after all. _"She's really heavy. Just my luck, I get the fat girl fall on me." James said, tears still stinging his eyes. Lily slapped him hard, "I was right the first time, you're just a jerk. And she's not fat, you're just not very strong." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You take that back! I'm very strong! Look see, I'll pick her up right now." He answered back, attempting to lift the girl. "Mr Potter, don't you dare move. You are risking further injury on both yourself and this girl. Do you know how stupidly irresponsible you are being right now!" Professor McGonagell demanded, the teachers now beside Lily and the students in the hall standing up on tables and chairs, trying to get a better look at the accident. "We need to get them both to the Infirmary. NOW! It's not safe to floo to St Mungo's so we'll have to make do with our own resources." Professor McGonagell shouted, trying to gain control of the situation, "On three. One...Two...Three." Dumbledore counted, lifting both his wand and the girl simultaneously, along with a few of the other professors, as he headed out of the great hall. Lily followed the group of professors to the infirmary under the guise of helping James.

"Where d'you reckon she came from?" He asked, cradeling his broken arm in his hand, "The ceiling. It was rather spectacular to watch actually." She answered, smirking. "You've been watching me again I see." He smirked back. "I was not watching you!" She snapped indignantly _That's a lie._ "I saw the way you ran to save me." James smiled, savouring the moment. Lily just grinned, "You certainly needed saving. Cough weak cough." His smile dropped, "I'm not weak! I've been working out! Don't even pretend you haven't noti-" Lily raised an eyebrow and walked slightly faster, in an attempt to get closer to the professors and the girl, but stopped and turned back when she noticed he'd stopped talking. "Shit James! Dumbledore help!" She shouted running back to where James now lay, crumpled on the floor.

* * *

"The Weasley's 'ey?" Harry said quietly trying to make conversation. "Yeh. Unreliable gits. When the tough starts coming, the Weasley's get going." Hermione spat back. Harry nodded his head at the ground slightyly. "Me and Ginny broke up you know." Hermione looked up from her book hopefully, "Oh yeh? Why's that?" She asked, attempting to sound casual. "She left me when I needed her most. Truth is, I don't think it's her I needed." Hermione listened carefully, "How so?" Harry felt compelled to answer, "I'm not sure she loves me as much as she loves 'the boy who lived." He answered truthfully and Hermione smiled sadly and nodded ever so slightly, "We'll do just fine on our own... We always do." Hermione said softly and Harry pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

James Potter groaned and looked around. _How in Merlin's name did I get here? _He thought, staring at the girl beside him, she appeared to read his mind and answered, "You passed out. You've got a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Other than that you should be fine though." James smiled gratefully, "Thank you. For staying I mean," Lily looked around, trying to hide her blush, and noticed the girl. "How did I get here Harry?" She asked and both head students looked around the room confused, "Hi, I'm James, this is Lily" James answered as if the girl was mad, "James be nice!" Lily scolded and James raised his hands in mock defence. "I'm sorry, but are you James and Lily Potter?" The girl asked as she slowly sat up, emphasizing their lasts name. Lily laughed out loud, "He wishes. No my name's Lily Evans, he's James Potter. How do you know him?" She asked with just a pinch of jealousy. "How is this happening? Harry!" The girl shouted as she passed out.

* * *

Bellatrix turned, screeching _Crucio _as she did. Harry watched, stuck in a battle with the worlds biggest enemy. Lord Voldemort. It was her or the rest of the world, and whilst he wanted so desperately to save her, he knew he couldn't. He needed a minute away from this duel to save her. But Voldemort wasn't one to grant such requests. "Crucio!" She screamed again, and Harry felt his inside squeeze, but he carried on duelling. "Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed once again, even louder than last time. Harry heard Hermione scream out in pain from across the hall. This was the second time that had happened. The second time he had been unable to save her. "Awww, Little Harry scared for his girlfriend? Is that it? Maybe I should call Bellatrix off, hmm? Or maybe I get her to kill the wretched mud-blood? But where's the fun in that eh? Maybe I should kill her myself. Yes, that sounds a lot more fun." Voldemort taunted as he turned towards the girl in one swift movement, raising his wand and "Avada Kedav-" But she was gone.

* * *

Dumbledore sat beside the bed of the 'mysterious girl,' "Dumbledore? No! This is impossible, you're dead!" the girl said frantically, "I can assure you, I am very much alive. May I ask where you've come from? And perhaps why you're here?" Dumbledore tried to ask politely, but she was having none of it. "Is the war over? How long have I been asleep? Where's Harry? I need Harry! You have to get me Harry!" She pleaded. "Harry who?" Dumbledore questioned, eager to find the person in question to calm this girl down. "Harry Potter!"

* * *

"You know, I don't think I really miss him that much Harry." Hermione said, looking at him from across the table. "Hmm?" He mumbled, signifying she carry on, "It's been a fortnight and he's not returned, I miss him like I miss Ginny. And I think that's a sign." She answered, looking back down at her book. "Watch out, you're starting to sound like Trelawney," Harry smiled, knowing how much Hermione disliked the professor. "Yeh but I'm serious Harry, I've been thinking I like him as... well more romantically than just a friend, but it's only now that he's gone that I realise, we'd never work out." She replied, ignoring his comment and not looking up from her book. "Do you still have feelings for him?" Harry asked curiously. "Of course. They won't go away that easy. It's been painful here without him but... I give it a month or two more and it will cease to be romantic... providing he comes back at all. Alive." Harry frowned as Hermione turned a page. That was not the answer he was hoping for. But he knew it was the truth.

* * *

"There isn't a Harry in my family, and It's the only house of Potter so... Unless she's a muggle or completely off her broom..." James whispered to Lily, "She's definitely not a muggle. Maybe a muggle born, but not a muggle. Look, in her hand." James followed her instruction and looked over at the injured girl, scanning her body, and shuddering at the cuts and bruises that tainted her otherwise pale complexion. He reached her hand and for the first time noticed her wand, clutched so tightly he was shocked it hadn't snapped in the middle. "I'm sorry but I don't know of a Harry Potter." Dumbledore apologized to the girl, "You do! Why are you lying? He's the boy who lived! He survived against Voldemort! Why are you lying? Where is he? I need Harry! I need Harry!" The girl shouted again, but instead of bringing Harry, Madam Pomfrey brought sedatives. "Sir, she's a witch." Lily stated, shooken up by what she had just witnessed. "And there's no Harry in my family sir." James added, trying to figure out what in Merlin's name was going on. "She mentioned Voldemort sir. She said Harry defeated him, the boy who lived. What do you think that means?" Lily asked, feeling the pieces missing from this complex puzzle, "I don't know Lily, but we'll soon find out." Dumbledore asked, bowing his head slightly. "Who's the hot girl?" Sirius asked as he strolled into the infirmary, "Nice catch by the way James. I give you an 8, It would have been a 10 had you stayed on your feet..."

* * *

Voldemort taunted as he turned towards the girl in one swift movement, raising his wand and-think Harry think. He urged himself as he thought back to the half blood prince's book. It was filled with horrid ways to hurt people, even a few ways to kill them. But Harry was sure there was something about saving someone. He had to try, if he got it wrong he could kill her, but what other choice does he have? If he doesn't, Voldemort will. It's worth the try he thought. "Dextrum Iniuriam" "Avada Kedav-" Had he done it? Had he saved Hermione, or had he just killed the girl he loved? _Not enough time to ponder on such questions. _He thought as Voldemort turned to fight him once more, a little more than a tad miffed that Harry had stolen his kill, and eager to replace it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So i** **changed the time line a teeny bit... sorry**

The girl awoke again, "What does he mean by 'play along?" Sirius asked as he looked over at the waking girl. "He means whatever she says, just agree with. If you can't do that then leave. It would really help if you stayed though. Where's Remus?" James answered. "Lupin?" the girl asked as she sat up quick, "Last I saw he was fighting a death eater, Tonks was looking for him as well. I do hope they're okay." She said and all three students stared at her curiously, "Ted Tonks?" Sirius asked first, "No, Nymphadora," She answered, wasn't Ted dead? Or was he talking about the baby? "Oh yes of course. How...stupid of me..." He said before sitting back, watching on curiously. "What's the war about?" Lily asked, and the girl felt bile at the back of her throat, fighting back the urge to spit she answered sharply, "Equality amongst wizards. Those bigoted Slytherin Pure-Bloods don't think I deserve to be a witch because none of my parents are magic. I'm the front girl of this war." Lily absorbed the information, making note to dissect it later. It was now James' turn to ask a question, but he couldn't decide on what to ask. "Umm, so this war no. Har-no Am I dea- Who are you?" He finally chose. "Sorry, I'm not used to people knowing my name, I'm usually known by association, I'm not egotistical or arrogant or anything. I don't see myself as famous... My name is Hermione Granger and I'm just a mudblood."

Lily blushed heavily, whilst Sirius stood up fast, sitting down almost immediately after to stand again. "Don'-! Don't EVER Call yourself that. You are not some filthy blooded creature. You don't deserve to be called such a vicious name. Your blood is red just like everyone else's, I can see it all over your clothes. Don't let anyone call you that name!" He said, waving his hands around like a mad man. "Why? What do you care? Who are you?" Hermione asked back, intrigued but with a touch of irritation in her tone. She was trying to make a point, not crying. "I'm Sirius Black." He answered and Hermione's jaw dropped in shock, "That's impossible! You're dead! I was at your funeral for merlins sake. I watched you die! Bellatrix killed you! I saw! I saw!" She shouted before collapsing back on her bed, the injuries to stressed to keep her awake. "Quick call Dumbledore! She's dying!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, dashing about for random potions. "This one!"

* * *

Hermione felt a tear roll down her face. She was at Sirius' funeral, only there wasn't a body. Just a big, empty box. She looked over at Harry sympathetically, he had lost everything. Now was not the time to be proclaiming undying love and affection. So instead she chose to hold his hand, squeezing it hard. Showing him she still cared. He turned back and smiled slightly, gratefully, though Hermione couldn't miss the tears that filled his eyes and rolled slowly down his face. He was truly broken, now wasn't the time.

* * *

Hermione breathed deep, feeling her life re-enter her body. She sat up quick. "What is going on!" She screamed, but received no answer. "I'm Sirius (pun intended) You can't be here! There is a war going on and you're all fucking dead! Oh shit. Oh shit Oh shit! I'm dead." The three students, Dumbledore and Pomfrey looked at her, not knowing what to make of the whole situation. _No! That's impossible, remarkably brilliant but impossible none-the-less. Well what is can it be? Worth a try, _Dumbledore thought "Hermione, what year is it?" He asked slowly. She just looked at the dead professor as if he was stupid. "The same year it was yesterday." She answered just as slowly as he asked. "Miss?" Dumbledore asked, a tad faster this time. "Granger..." Hermione answered curiously, he knew her name. "Miss Granger, was it 1978 yesterday?" He asked and it all clicked. "This is impossible, Bellatrix was torturing me, next I wake up in 1978? No the only way that could have happened would be through the time-turner. But I was nowhere near in. Unless there's a spell. But who would have cast it? No, I've read almost all the books in the library and there are NO time traveler spells. Books... Harry!" Hermione mumbled to herself, earning her an odd look from all the other occupants of the infirmary.

* * *

Hermione walked over to Harry, ready to congratulate him but was barged out of the way by Ginny Weasley. _Inconsiderate Weasles! Watch out, starting to sound like Malfoy._ She thought as she took another step. Managing to catch said Weasel snogging the face off her best friend. Fabulous she thought as she turned and left the room. Tears threatening to fall. _Ginny doesn't like him! Ginny likes the boy who lived! Fucking gold digger that's all she is!_ Hermione sneered, but quickly wiped the look off her face. She doesn't know that, I mean it looks like that, but maybe she cares for just Harry... _I missed my chance, I can't start getting jealous over her. She's one of my best friends._ After Harry and Ron of course.

"Ah Hermione, I've been wanting to talk to you." _Cormac Mclaggen, great. _"Hey, are you okay? You look upset?" _What gave it away? Was it the whole crying ordeal? _"No, I'm fine, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, fighting the urge to be sarcastic. "Slughorn's party, do you want to go with me?" He asked, smiling flirtatiously. "No I was going to go with Har-I'd love to." She corrected herself, Harry would be going with Ginny. "Oh good. It'll be fun. So are we... an item now?" Cormac asked nervously. Hermione was about to knock some sense into the boy but saw a flash of raven. _I'll show Harry I don't need him_ She thought spitefully as she grabbed Mclaggen's tie and pulled him into a kiss, sealing his surprised mouth with her own. "Miss Granger, Mr Mclaggen, take a step back. Unfortunately I can't take points away for public displays of affection. But I can if you're not in your not in your common room in the next ten minutes." Snape scowled as he passed the students. The two students nodded and walked off, Hermione walking faster ahead. _What have I done? _

* * *

"Black?" Sirius asked, and Hermione just stared back confused at having pulled back out of her own little world. "Bellatrix, is it black?" He asked again "Lestrange. Sorry it's 1978, so yeh Black." She answered uninterestedly. "She marries that Lestrange prick. Ugh. What happened?" He answered, "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, suddenly intrigued. "What, does she give up on the dark lord?" He asked amused. "Oh Merlin No! Nonononono. But Lestrange has money." The three students nodded as if this suddenly made sense. "Dumbledore I heard you were in here... I need to go... Hi, my name's Remus Lupin. You're the girl who landed on James right?" Remus asked as he walked into the infirmary. "Yep that's me. I already know who you are though. My name's Hermione Granger." Remus nodded, intrigued and a tad creeped out. "Right, and how do you know me?" He asked, a little scared that she may know his secret. "I'm from the future. I can't tell you much about it there though sorry." Remus nodded, a little bit disappointed. "Well can you answer me one question?" He asked, he just needed to know. "Other than the one you just asked? Sure." Hermione answered, smiling. Remus nodded, but before he had a chance to ask Dumbledore left the infirmary, Remus got the message and followed him out of the room.

"So that was Remus. Who's this Nymphadora bird anyway?" James' asked, and Lily shot him a disapproving look, "Promise not to tell?" Hermione said, and both students made their way onto her bed, preparing for some big piece of gossip material. "We promise." They lied. "His future wife, they have a kid together..." James sat mouth agape, whilst Lily managed to hide her shock a lot better. "I have to tell him! He thinks he's going to die alone." Hermione shook her head, "It'll disrupt the timeline and he WILL end up alone. You can't tell ANYONE!" Hermione warned. And whilst James looked disappointed, he nodded, realising that spoiling the ending could ruin the story. "What about me? Who do I end up with?" Lily asked and Hermione smirked, looking at James knowingly but kept her mouth shut, "Can't tell. Sorry." She smiled and winked at Harry. James! _He really does look like Harry. Only difference is James is here and Harry is not. _


	3. Chapter 3

"It's getting late so all of you have to go back to your dorms. Except for Potter and..." Mcgonagall paused, having completely forgotten the mysterious new girls name. "Hermione Granger, miss" Lily answered for the girl, whilst Hermione sat there wearing a sad smile. _My favorite teacher and, I suppose hero, doesn't know who I am _She thought, barely keeping the smile on her face. "Yes, Miss Granger and Potter are the only two to be in here. Good night." She carried on as she ushered the other students to their common rooms.

"I need to know, will Lily Evans ever go on a date with me?" James asked as he sat on the end of her bed. "Hmmm, I could tell you, but that might disrupt the timeline..." Hermione smiled teasingly. "Pleeeeaaase! I just need to know if I should give up or not" James begged, "Do you want to know what it is that she dislikes about you?" She asked, willing to help him out, without ruining the ending, "Really? Yes!" He grinned. "You're immature." James' smile dropped. "It's hopeless! I'll never get her! She wants me to be ma-ma-mature?! That's disgusting! That's so... so... Remus. Ewww." He said as he lay back on her bed. "And how do you know anyway?" He asked as he thought for a moment. "You're from the future... and you haven't had a private conversation with her since you've been here... We do get together!" James beamed, happily clapping like an exited school girl. Hermione just raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

* * *

"He's done it! Harry Potter has caught the snitch and won the game! Gryffindor win!" Lee Jordan shouted into the mic. Hermione ran on to the pitch as Harry landed his broom, enveloping him in a hug. He lifted her slightly and spun. "I did it!" He beamed, as the house mates around him clapped, "Don't act so surprised Harry, you almost always get the snitch." Hermione smiled, also clapping for him. "Yeh but... I dunno, it just feels awesome every time I get the snitch you know. I win the game for our house. It makes me feel special." Harry smiled back, no long hugging Hermione, but holding her arms, "But you are special Harry. You're special to me." Hermione said, standing up tall and closing the gap between them, she saw him tilt his head slightly. Her whole school life had been leading up to this moment, whether she knew it or not and-Harry was hoisted up onto two fellow housemates shoulders as they carried him around the pitch chanting, "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Hermione's shoulders dropped as she watched on disappointed, Harry shot her back that same look. _I'll kiss him in the common room at the after-party. _She thought smiling, watching as Harry wobbled around.

* * *

"Are you okay? Hermione?" James asked worriedly, "Yeh I'm fine sorry. I just-I just remembered something." Hermione answered, smiling fondly at the memory. "So I end up with Lily... Do we get married? And have kids?" He asked smiling again. "You do get married. And you do have a kid, his name's Harry." James grinned at the thought, but his grin soon turned cold. "The Harry that's in the war with you?" He asked frowning, Hermione looked at her hands, "Yes." She whispered. "What happened that last time you saw him?" James asked, feeling scared but not knowing why he felt so strongly about a kid that he won't know for a good couple years. _Because it's not just a kid. It's my kid. Mine and Lily's kid. _"He was fighting Lo-He was fighting." She answered, tears filling her eyes. "Fighting who?" James asked, suddenly angry, he tried to push down his rage but he couldn't help it. His son was fighting in a war. "Lord Voldemort." Hermione answered, tears finally falling down her face. "Why? Why is he fighting at all? I wouldn't let him do that, would I?" He asked, not understanding how his son could be fighting against the dark lord. "Tell me! Tell me why!" James urged, his breathing now rigid, as the endless possibilities swam around his head. "Am I... dead?"

Hermione remained propped up, tears flowing freely. "Yes." She cried, and at that moment James felt empty. "And... Lily?" He asked, Hermione stayed silent, nodding slightly. James stood up fast and walked around the room, rubbing his face with his hands. "How? I mean. How do we die? You said Harry was the-the boy who lived. Do we die together? Is it Voldemort? How?" he asked again, still pacing the room, his hands slipping down to his sides, before lifting them up slightly, and dropping them, finally lifting them up to rub his face again. "Don't trust Peter Pettigrew." Hermione said finally, as James sat back down on her bed.

"What do you mean? Does he kill us?" James asked, feeling hurt, betrayed and intrigued all at the same time. "No, he reveals your location to Lord Voldemort. He's working against you. Trust Sirius and Remus. Don't trust Pettigrew." James frowned, "You're lying! He wouldn't betray me-us like that. You want me to believe that one of my best friends-best friends of six years at that, would betray me and get me and my wife killed? Based on the word of a stranger who fell through the roof?! You're insane if you think i'm going to believe that bullshit." James shouted venomously, his faith in peter slipping. "He tells Voldemort your location, then he tells the order it was Sirius who betrayed you!" Hermione shouted back. "Prove it!" James shouted a final time. Hermione rummaged around in her back for a minute before pulling out a bottle of Veritaserum. "That's illegal!" James said in shock.

"It's the only way." Hermione urged as she drank a mouthful of it. "Go ahead ask me questions." She hurried. "Okay, What's your real name?" James asked first. "Hermione J. Granger" she answered truthfully. James nodded, "Does Peter Pettigrew betray my location to Lord Voldemort?" He asked again, "Yes." James dropped his head in his hands. Hermione pulled him into a hug, and let him cry on her shoulder. "He's my friend-he was my friend!" he cried, as Hermione stroked his hair. "Your hair is just like Harry's" James stopped crying and looked up at her, "Are you in love with my son?" He asked, knowing that she could not lie...

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, but what is going on here?" Lily Evans asked, jealousy clear in her voice, James' eyes flickered open slightly. "Let me sleep!" He complained, shutting his eyes again. _This is one comfy pillow_ he thought as he drifted back to sleep. "James. James! Get up!" Hermione urged, and James opened his eyes again. "Woah shit! Sorry I didn't realise, sorry!" he said swiftly, "This is usually the part where you stop perving on the new girl." Lily said, doing little to mask her jealousy. "Sorry Sorry Sorry." James repeated as he jumped up out of bed, Hermione just laughed. "Well that's a first." She smiled, finding the whole situation humorous. "Why were you laying on her... chest anyway?" Lily asked suspiciously, James racked his brain for a moment, trying to remember last nights conversation. "When I left the room, you were in YOUR bed..." Lily carried on. "Peter Pettigrew is a traitor!" James burst out. "I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him!" James shouted angrily as he stormed out of the infirmary. "Go get Dumbledore, I'll try to stop him!" Hermione urged as she stood up for the first time since arriving in the past. She fell down immediately. "I just need to stretch a little" she answered Lily's raised eyebrow. Lily ran out of the room, Hermione following close behind.

"James stop!" Hermione shouted as she saw the head-boy run into the Gryffindor common room. "Hold him down!" James shouted to a confused Remus and Sirius who did as they were told. James punched Peter in the face. "Woah James, what the fuck is going on?!" Sirius shouted as he let go of Peter. "He betrays me to the dark lord! Betrays US to the dark lord that's what!" James shouted back as he punched Peter as he scrambled to get up. "And how do you know this?!" Remus asked as he placed himself inbetween the two Gryffindor's, "Hermione told me" he answered weakly. "Right, and where's the evidence?" Sirius asked, now suspicious of the new girl. "Right here" she answered throwing a bottle of Veritaserum. Remus stumbled to catch the bottle, giving James a chance to kick Peter hard in the ribs. "STOP!" Sirius demanded as he held Peter still. "Let's use the Veritaserum."

"What is going on here?!" Dumbledore asked, Lily following close behind. Sirius and Remus were holding Peter on the ground whilst James held his head against a wall and Hermione prepared to pour the serum down Peter's throat. "Just wait Dumbledore, You're gonna want to hear this. Then I'll need to talk to you." Hermione answered as she poured the serum. "Are you working for the dark lord?" Hermione asked first, "Yes" Peter spat, his face contorted. "How long have you been working for him?" She asked next, "Since the summer. When you left me alone!" He shouted, but fell silent almost immediately after. "What does he want?" Hermione asked and Peter remained silent for a second. "He wants James. and Lily and Sirius and Remus. and Severus. He wants us to be death eaters. He wants me to get you to join us." He spat, jealous that he was being used. That he wasn't needed.

"Obliviate." Hermione shouted repeatedly at the students in the room before collapsing. She woke up in the infirmary. "Hermione, may I ask why you obliviated their memories?" Dumbledore asked as the girls eyes fluttered open. "Knowing would disrupt the time line too much. Couldn't risk it." She answered, her eyes shutting immediately after.

Hermione awoke again over an hour later. "If you could stay awake a little longer, that would be exceedingly helpful." Dumbledore said as he studied the young girl. "What do you suggest we do? We can't have Peter Pettigrew lead the other's into the hands of lord Voldemort. And seeing as how you just obliviated their memories, which may I remind you is highly illegal, they're not going to believe he's a traitor a second time are they?" Dumbledore asked, for the first time in the entirety of his life, stuck for ideas. "We have to split them up. We have to make sure Peter has no one. I can help with that." Hermione answered, having spent the majority of the night figuring out how to isolate Pettigrew from the other marauders (and Lily) "What I don't understand Hermione, is why?" Dumbledore said curiously. "Because Voldemort kills Harry's parents, James and Lily. Harry didn't deserve that. Doesn't deserve that." Hermione answered, her eyelids feeling heavy once again. "If you do go ahead, the whole timestream will be skewed, I'm assuming the two of you are... in love?" Dumbledore asked again, Hermione nodded, feeling incredibly tired. "How do you know things will turn out the same in this new reality?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione felt her eyes shut. _I hadn't thought of that. What if Dumbledore's right? What if he doesn't... I have two options, save Harry's parents, or keep Harry's love._thought as she passed out.

**A/N: So I promise to make the next chapter funny but, you know, we had to be real with the consequences didn't we? So which will Hermione choose? And better yet what's happening with Harry as of current? Will he make an appearance in the past? Review. (This will definitely be the shortest chapter, don't worry.)**


	5. Chapter 5

James was sat on the end of Hermione's bed in the infirmary. "So what's he like then? My son I mean - god that's weird to say!" He smiled excitedly. "Well, for starters he's brave and he's smart - though sometimes he does some really stupid things..." Hermione answered, smiling happily. James laughed, hearing a perfect description of himself. "He's loyal, to the extent where he gets himself into deathly situations to save us. He's very handsome, and he's got the most amazing eyes in the world. Impossibly green..." Hermione carried on, now off in her own world. "So how long have the two of you been together?" James asked, pleased for his son and Hermione. "Oh well... we haven't established anything yet. We have kissed... Before the battle but... We're not... technically together." she admitted quietly. "Oh right... well I think it counts for something so. Ah, I've got to go to lessons now, but I'll be back later Hermione." Hermione smiled sadly. She was alone again. "Bring him in, bring him in!" Madam Pomfrey hurried as she pointed at a bed. Hermione sat up tall, trying to see who the new patient was and hoping it was a marauder. "Is that Malfoy?" She asked as the boy was put on the bed, he looked every bit like Draco.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she waved her wand around at the student. "I don't know miss, he was clutching his ribs... He just... Collapsed." A fellow Slytherin answered, sounding genuinely worried for Malfoy-Lucius. "I could tell something was up though. He said he was meeting with his father late at night, and when he came back... Well, from what I hear, they didn't have a very polite conversation. Lucius said that they disagreed on one or two things and-but then he just, well, collapsed." The Slytherin babbled. "You did the right thing - bringing him here, but I'm afraid visiting time is over, so I'm going to need you to leave. I'll make sure that your friend's okay. Off you go now." Madam Pomfrey shooed the boy away. Hermione just stared at the young Lucius, curious as to what exactly happened between his father and himself. She feared the worst.

"Hermione, oh good you're awake, I didn't want to disturb you..." Lily Evans admitted as she sat on the end of her bed, "It's okay, I should be allowed to leave soon. Once I'm healed etc. So what do you want? Not that I don't want you here it's just... I didn't think that you liked me, If I'm honest." Hermione answered, still curious about Malfoy senior. "It's not that I don't like you... I just don't know you that well. Which is why I am here, I mean if you ARE from the future - and I'm not saying that you're not, I'm just- well yeh, then you're probably going to be around for a while and you've made quite an impression on the boys. James especially, so I thought, may as well get to know her-you better and here I am." Lily said, rather enthusiastically. "So this is about James?" Hermione asked, and Lily spluttered before answering "but how did you- how-what? Is it really that obvious?" Hermione smiled, "Only if you've been in a similar sort of situation. So what's up with the two of you anyway?" Hermione asked curiously, looking at the other bed for a final time.

"What if I admit that I like him? I mean, he's liked me for so long, what if, when I finally admit that I like him back, he no longer likes me? I don't want to risk it, but at the same time I do because, well because I like him. I have for a while, but I can't talk to any of my other friends and then you come a long, and I think, maybe I can have a friend. But you've been hanging around with James a lot, and I guess I'm kind of jealous. But then there is this Harry kid and-who is he anyway?" Lily ranted, lumbering her problems onto the new girl, and seeking advice. "Well he's... Kind of. Some might say, some as in other people and not me, that he is the love of my life. Also he is James' son..." Hermione answered, unsure of whether or not to admit that Harry is also Lily's kid. "Oh thank Merlin! It's just you're really beautiful and I thought, I thought James-has a son? Oh Merly Merlin No! It's hopeless." Lily complained dramatically and lay back. Unfortunately for Lily, she had forgotten that there were no side barriers on the bed and straight onto the floor. Hermione could not suppress a giggle. Or more, a lungful of laughter, a couple of snorts and the inability to breath for a full minute after.

"OH MY! You Just! You just fell off the- off the bed. That was so snort hahaha, and your skirt! I can't-I can't breath- that was so funny. I can't wait to-to tell the boys!" Hermione cried of laughter as Lily tried to manouver her self up back onto the bed... with no avail. "Instead of laughing at my misfortune, do you mind helping me up?!" Lily asked, furiously embarrassed. Hermione held out her hand, attempting to pull the girl up, but Lily was too heavy, and Hermione was laughing to much and ended up landing on top of the current head girl, knocking her legs off the bed. "Hahaha snort that was so-so much fu-we have to OWOWOW!" Hermione stopped suddenly, and clutched her wrist hard. "Stop it! Ahhh stop it!" She screamed uncontrollably as she started convulsing violently. Lily was suddenly scared for her new fell-off-the-bed-together friend. "You have to see him! He's a Malfoy, the only thing better than a Malfoy is a black, and we are blacks!" Lily heard from outside the door. "But It's not him I'm in love with! It's Severus..." Another voice argued back, "Snape is a half blood! You are a Black! Stop being so foolish Cissy! Cissy? Come back here! Cissy, what would father sa..." The voice trailed off and Hermione stopped shaking, choosing to pass out instead. "What happened here and why is my patient on the floor?!" Madam Pomfrey demanded as she saw the two together collapsed in a heap. "Ah, see, about that..." Lily started and MIND BLANK!

"Hermione are you okay? Lily told me what happened..." James asked concerned. Hermione just smiled wide, "Did she tell you she fell off the bed?" Hermione asked, barely suppressing her laughter, but couldn't hold it in seeing James shake his head confused and Lily flush red. "It wasn't even that funny!" Lily protested, but this did nothing to stifle Hermione's laughter. "Her skirt! Her skirt went right-right-right over-her-head! It was so funny!" Hermione laughed, falling back against her pillows as her body shook with humour. "It was right after she got all serious about liking you and shit" Hermione stop laughing immediately and instead blushed. _Uh Oh. _She thought to herself as she watched the two head students look around the room nervously. "Is it true? Do you like me? Like, more than just friends? Because I really REALLY like you Lily." James asked finally, emphasizing the second really. Lily nodded slowly. "Well, um, would you like to... maybe, you don't have to you know, if you don't want to, uh, go on a date with me?" He asked again as he turned away slightly, closing his eyes and preparing to face rejection once again. "That sounds great." Lily answered smiling and wearing the faintest of blushes. "Really?!" James as shocked and ran out of the room cheering. "I can't! Thank you! You will NOT regret this!" James promised as he ran back in the infirmary and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hermione?! What was that?!" Lily demanded as James left, and blushed as his lips touched her face. "Well, it ended well did it not?" Hermione asked cockily "No but that is BEYOND the point and you know it!" Lily giggled. "Well just be thankful that he didn't run out of the room... Well he kind of did, but in a good way, so it's all okay" Hermione chuckled lightly.

* * *

"Neville!" Harry shouted as he ran up his fellow Gryffindor. "Well done Harry! You did it! You killed Voldemort!" Neville praised and Harry shook his head. "You did just as much as I did tonight, but I need you to do something for me. Something VERY important. You must tell no one!" Harry said seriously, Neville nodded, "I need you to cast a spell on me, I don't know what it does, whether or not it will kill me or whatever! I just need you to do it, can you do it?" He pleaded and Neville looked back at him confused, "What about Ron? Why can't he-" "No! He can't know about this! I cast this spell on Hermione and if she's in danger... I need your help PLEASE" Harry begged, feeling tears well up his eyes. "Okay. What's the spell?" Neville agreed. Anything for love!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione you can go! You're free to go! Dumbledore's on his way to tell you now!" Sirius grinned as he ran into the infirmary, "That's great Sirius." Hermione smiled back, "So are you going to be doing school work here now then?" Remus asked excitedly, he'd heard from James that she was clever, and he was glad he'd found someone other than Lily he could have a conversation with. "Yes, hopefully. I don't have to do the sorting hat thing again do I?" Hermione asked the group, still smiling happily. "Probably, but you used to be a Gryffindor so chances are you're going to be a Gryffindor again..." Lily answered, glad she'd made a girl-friend. "Yes... Though I heard you can choose what house you want to be in. So if you wanted to be in a different house to us..." Peter said distastefully. Hermione just scowled at him and decided to converse with the other students instead. "So what lesson do you have next?"

* * *

"What if I say it wrong?" Neville asked, he didn't want to let Harry down, but at the same time, he didn't want to kill him either. "We just have to risk it" Harry answered determined. Of course there were risks, but if he was willing to risk it with Hermione, then Neville should be able to risk it with him. "Potter... I need to speak with you." Harry heard from behind, he didn't need to see ho was talking to identify the voise. MALFOY. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked as he turned, his wand raised. "I need to apologize... Over the years I have been a major dick, I get that. And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but-" Draco tried to say but Harry butted in angrily. "NO! No you don't deserve my forgiveness! Do you know why? Because you stood there whilst she was being tortured! You let your family do that! Voldemort stayed at your house for fuck sake. Hermione is hurt and-gone. She's gone Malfoy!" Harry shouted back, wand still pointed at the blond in front of him. "She's dea- I'm so sorry Harry I'm-" Harry shook his head. "No you're not. She's just a mud- No you're not sorry. And she might not be dead. I cast a spell on her to stop Voldemort killing her. But I don't know what I did. I need to be struck with the same spell..." Harry started, if Neville didn't want to risk it, maybe Malfoy would. "I've got a whole library's worth of spells, what is it?" Draco asked, eager to earn back at least a shred of forgiveness. "Something like Dextrum Iniuriam. I'm not sure, I read it in a book once." Harry answered, whilst Neville watched the interaction curiously.

"I've never heard that before, but it sounds Latin. If I can translate it correctly then we should have some sort of idea of what it does..." Malfoy said as he started racking his brain. "You know Latin?" Harry asked curiously, "Yeh, father said that I must do all in my power to be the top of every class. So I learnt Latin. He didn't have the reaction I hoped for." Draco answered, and Harry nodded, not really caring for Draco and Daddy's disagreements. "I'm fairly certain it means to right a wrong." Draco said finally. "Well what do you think it does then?" Neville asked confused. "Where did you read it Harry because if it's what I think it is, then it's an unregistered spell..." Draco asked, intriguing both boys. "In Professor Snape's book. He made his own spells, that was one of them." Harry answered, unsure of how that was relevent. "How do you right a wrong? I was thinking by going back and changing it. But there aren't any known time travel spells. It might send you back to when Snape first tried the spell. I think." Draco said after a moments silence. "You think?" Neville asked, that wasn't very reassuring. "I'm almost sure." Malfoy answered. "Almost? Almost sure? You're ar the furthest from reassuring right now... So it will send me back to when Snape was in school." Harry said, thinking it through. "So that's where Hermione is. I'm going to go find her!" Harry decided, the other two boys looked at each other, then to Harry, then to their feet.

"My parents were in school at the same time weren't they?" Neville asked, kicking his foot nervously. "Yeh why? No Neville, It's too dangerous! We can't risk it..." Harry said, he's no about to lose another two friends in this war. Merlin knows he's already lost enough. "Oh I see. So it's okay for you to go back and see your parents! But I'm not allowed to see mine?! You forget that I'm an orphan too Harry! I don't remember what my parents sound like. I don't remember anything about them!" Neville argued angrily, he was being out of order. He should be allowed to take the risk if he wanted to. "I'm sorry Neville. I've been so hung up on everything that... you can come. If I cast the spell against a mirror, it should bounce back and send us both... But where can we find a big enough mirror?" Harry said, admitting defeat in this argument. "I know where the mirror of erised is hidden." Draco answered, desperately wanting to help the

* * *

"You say you were head girl?" Dumbledore asked Hermione as the crowd of people by her bed looked on excitedly. "Yes sir, I was in Gryffindor as well sir." She answered nervously, it was still weird seeing him, she had been at his funeral. She saw his body hit the ground. She had kissed Harry for the first time after the funeral

* * *

"What are we going to do Hermione? He's always been our help. He's let us off so many times when we should have been expelled. He's given us instructions for the horcrux hunt. We can't do this with out him Hermione! We can't!" Harry said, wearing a defeated look as Hermione sat on the bed beside him. "You underestimate yourself Harry. Yes Dumbledore was a big help in everything, but think about it. Was he there when we had to complete the challenges in first year? Did he defeat professor quirell? No Harry, you did. How about in second year? Did he climb down the chamber of secrets? Did he contribute at all in finding the chamber of secrets? NO. Third year, sure he gave us a little advice at the end but did he go back in time to help us? Did he help us at all until the very end? No he didn't. Fourth year... You were entered in the tri-wizard competition, UNDERAGE. And Merlin knows how dangerous that thing is nd he could have got you taken out of it. Or at least helped you out at all throughout the competition. When every one was bullying you. When Ron abandoned you. Fifth year, well, it wasn't his fault but even so. He could have sent an owl or something. We had to take down that hag by ourselves. And finally this year? He dragged you out of school, made you watch as he drank poison, to get a fake hocrux, you almost drowned Harry. I know you see him as this great hero, and so do I. But you accomplished this all by yourself Harry!" Hermione said seriously.

"Not by myself Hermione. You have been there every step of the way. You have never let me down, whilst others have turned their backs on me. Even Ron turned his back on me... but never you Hermione." Harry smiled, leaning closer, "Well, you did save me from a troll..." Hermione laughed, but was cut off as Harry's lips sealed her own. The kiss was slow, delicate and meaningful. _Well worth the wait. _Hermione thought as she leant back against the pillows, her arms wrapped around Harry's neck as he continued to kiss her. Putting a hand either side of her head. KNOCK KNOCK "Harry, do you know where Hermione is? Tea's ready." Harry pulled back as he heard the knock and faintly heard Hermione curse under her breath "shit." He mimicked as he sat back down. "You have to eat Harry" Hermione urged as she stood up, taking his hand in hers. "I'll eat if you do." Harry smiled back, squeezing her hand. Hermione bit her lip lightly before nodding in agreement. _What am I going to do about Ginny? _Harry thought as he walked down stairs, still holding Hermione's hand.

* * *

"stay in the head dorm until we can get you home." Hermione looked up, haven been pulled back into the real world. "What?" She asked but Dumbledore had already left. "You're in the head dorm with me and Lily," James answered cheerfully. _step one__: Complete_ Hermione thought as she smiled with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you see?" Harry asked as he twisted his wand over his fingers nervously. "I see myself. With my parents and Luna. Only we're all older, and she's holding... she's holding a baby. Our baby. And we're smiling and I'm a professor at the school. And we're happy." Neville answered, staring into the mirror and smiling at what he saw. "What are you going to tell Luna?" Harry asked, shattering the illusion of perfection. "What are you going to tell Ginny?" Neville snapped back angrily, immediately regretting it. "Me and Ginny broke up." Harry said, understanding where his friend was coming from. "How come?" Draco asked curiously, as he stood in front of the mirror, smiling at his own idea of happiness. "I'm in love with someone else," Harry answered honestly. "Granger of course, does that mean that Ginny is open to date whoever she pleases?" Malfoy asked, shifting on his feet slightly and not daring to look up. "That's not up to me, it's up to her... And Ron." Harry said humorously, this will not end well. "What do you see Harry?" Draco asked, purely out of curiosity, he had brought them here and he now had a right to know. "I see me and Hermione. We're getting Ice-cream, I think. We must be, there's ice-cream on her nose. Remus is there. And Tonks, and Teddy,my kids are there, I think they're my kids. She looks like my mum. Bu my mum isn't there because she's dead in this reality..." Harry trailed off. _In this reality. If we're to go back in the past, then I can save my parents! I can have them... _He thought and the image changed.

"No, it's gone. I'm with my parents. We're at the station. I'm with... Sirius, only he's got a son. Our age. I see Ron walk past and I shift away with them... Hermione is there, but she's alone. She's..." _This isn't what I want! I want Hermione and I want my parents! I want the fist and the second _He thought frustratedly. The image changed again. "It's stuck. Stuck in between the two images I saw. I can't have both. It's either my parents or Hermione." Harry said as he stared at the mirror in shock.

* * *

"We have a small party, just the fi-oh right yeh," James started to say but counted six. He looked around, hoping that nobody had noticed what he was saying, but unfortunately, he was the loudest there, and he burst out that idea in the silent common room. "That sound like a great idea!" Hermione praised, noticing his mistake. "But there's six isn't there? You, me, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Peter" Lily asked, also spotting the mistake. "Yeh, so now we have a problem. Only five people are allowed in the common room at any one time. Unless Dumbledore added an extra space for the extra occupant though that's doubtful... I could always ask him?" James suggested, but Hermione shook her head. "He might be busy... But we could always invite two of them and not tell the third?" Hermione suggested instead and the other two head students nodded in agreement.

"Dibs Remus" Lily shot out and James raised an eyebrow. "It's just he's sensible, and I can actually talk to him..." she answered meekly. "Yeh and Peter creeps me out... a LOT. So we should invite Sirius!" Hermione added. James nodded, "We should pretend they have detention if Peter notices they're gone." James said, hating that he had to hide something from one of his friends, but glad that he wasn't coming - he wasn't very good at social interaction. He just creeped people out.

* * *

"So what are you going to do Potter?" Draco asked, as he eyed up Ginny in the mirror. "I... I dunno. I can't risk just hoping that Hermione will make it back to this time. I have to go back, to make sure she's safe. But if I do, I won't end up with her. The happiest scenarios are with her and without my family, or with my family and without her and siriusly what is in that mirror?! Because it looks A LOT like you're checking out the occupant..." Harry asked, siriusly scared for Draco's mental health. "My future wife. Pure blood to make the family happy. Not that it matters, father's dead, us and mother are dancing on his grave" Draco answered smiling. "Who is your future wife?" Neville asked suspiciously, Luna was the most beautiful person he had ever met, and if Draco was even considering marrying her, he would have to break his face. "Only the most beautiful person I have ever met." Draco answered smirking-until, of course, Neville punched him in the face. "MERLIN! You're with Luna, I was talking about Ginny!" Now it's Harry's turn to punch him in the face. "MERLIN! You said you were happy for her to date who she pleases!" Draco shouted back at Harry. "Oh I am. I just really wanted to hit you, it didn't seem fair that everyone else is allowed to, first Hermione, then Neville, and Merlin knows that Ron is going to do a great deal of hitting every time you look in her direction..." Draco flinched at the mention of Ron and Harry smiled. "I've made my decision. I'm going to see if Hermione is okay, and I'm going to figure out a way that we can be together!" He pledged as he turned to the mirror, smiling at Hermione and waving his wand, "Dextrum Iniuriam"

* * *

"Sirius, Remus! Hey" Hermione smiled as she called the two over to her, leaving Peter to stand by himself in front of the tree. "So we're having this little party type thing, just a little get together, you two and me, Lily and James. Only problem is Peter can't come..." She said as the two stood with her. "He creep you out too?" Sirius asked, it was a common problem, "Yes, but that wasn't the problem... It's the whole 5 people being the maximum capacity thing." Remus nodded in understanding. Whilst Sirius just winked, "I get it, It's got nothing to do with the fact that he creeps you out." He winked again and walked off chuckling. "He doesn't get it, but I don't want to shatter the illusion..." Remus said quickly before heading back to a pouting Peter Pettigrew.

"Are they coming?" James asked quickly and slightly out of breath, stood by the sofa. Hermione looked at the two. Lily was leaning back against the arm of the sofa, also slightly out of breath. "No way! I know why you guys sent me. You just couldn't wait to get it on could you?!" Hermione said laughing.

* * *

"We should probably get some butte beer or something for the celebration..." James said as he sat beside Lily on the sofa, Lily just smiled, biting her lips slightly. "We should probably clean the place up a little bit too..." James suggested as Lily leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling now. "We should probably do something..." James suggested a final time before giving into her scent, she smelt of lavender and it was intoxicating. He was literally breathing her breath, she was so close, and he wanted her soooo bad. "We should probably kiss..." James said and Lily closed the gap in between them, catching his lips with her own and pulling him back, "We should definitely kiss." She answered, finally breaking the kiss. "We should definitely do that again." James smiled, playing with a button on her shirt, undoing it slowly, before moving to another. "Mmmm, that sounds like a good Hermione!" James stopped in confusion, "A good Hermione? Oh shit, Hermione!" He said as he jumped up, Lily scrambling to redo the buttons he pulled undone. "Are they coming?"

* * *

"I can NOT believe you guys! James, well actually yeh, that makes sense. But Lily?! You're smarter than this. Can't believe he persuaded you too... No way! You did this?!" Hermione said in shock, smiling slightly. "You! Have ruined her!" Hermione said, pointing at James, he just smiled at the floor, raising his hands in mock apology. "I am APPALLED!" Lily giggled embarrassed, "Lets go get the boys ready for their 'detention'" She smiled nervously.

* * *

"I can't get a good enough view to hex them!" Bellatrix complained from round the corner of the Gryffindor tower entrance. "I know they're definitely going to be here!" She shouted, "He, he told me, that his heart belonged to another!" Narcissa cried beside her. "Yes yes, now moving on..." Bellatrix smirked, good for nothing Severus Snape, still hung up on the Evans girl. "I. I. I really liked him!" Narcissa cried again. Bellatrix turned round sharply, "YOU are a black! You deserve better! You deserve Lucius Malfoy." She promised, and Narcissa wiped her tears,"You're so lucky to have it all sorted out, and you're right, I do deserve better. Plus I guess he's kind of cute." Narcissa answered smiling. "Who's that?" Bellatrix shouted, pulling Cissy back to the real world. "That girl? Oi Potter!" Bellatrix shouted as the girl fell to the floor having another fit.

* * *

_The pain is immense. Burning. All over my scars. The scar down my arm. MUDBLOOD!  
She's standing over me again. With that knife. That dagger. She's crouched beside me now. Taunting and laughing and taunting and CRUCIO! Another round of white pain filling me. flashing right through me. "I don't know!" I scream. It's a lie. I'm lying and I know it, but she can't. She can't know. I can't do that to Harry, I love hiCRUCIO! Another round. __I don't know how much more I can take. All I know is I want it to stop. I'm breathing heavily, my throat dry and scratchy from screaming. I can't take anymore. I'm not sure I can even scream again. And that's when I scream. I scream as she drags he knife-her dagger across my arm MUDBLOOD because that is ALL I am. I am just a MUDBLOOD. I can hear something. In the distance, but I'm loosing conciousness. I know that much. The world around me is blurred and fading. HARRY. I can hear Harry. And I can feel the white pain again. It fills me again. And my arm. It's like it's on fire. And I see her standing over me again. And andother round. "I don't know!" I scream. It's a lie. I'm lying and I know it, but she can't. Another round! MUDBLOOD because that is all I am. I am just a MUDBLOOD. I can hear something. HARRY. I need this pain to stop. My eyes flicker open, back in the real world. I see Harry and I know it's going to be okay. I kiss him but he pulls back. I am just a MUDBLOOD. "Hermione, are you okay?! She hallucinating. Lily, she thinks I'm him!" I hear in the distance. My eyes flicker shut again, shut in that world but open in another, as the pain fills me again. I can hear something. HARRY. "Hermione are you okay? Of course you're not! Piss off Bellatrix, we need to get her to the infirmary!" My eyes flicker open. Ginny! No, Lily. It's Lily and James. and Bellatrix? She's standing over me again. And the white pain fills me again. And it burns. It burns so much. The pain is immense. Burning. All over my scars. The scar down my arm. MUDBLOOD! And it stops._

* * *

"This happened the other day, in the infirmary as well, I don't know what's happening. We need to get Dumbledore, but first we need to get her help." Lily said as she ran with her wand raised, levitating Hermione with James. "It started when Bellatrix cam over. Maybe it's like shock? Bellatrix did that scar on her arm. The one that started bleeding, there was so much blood..." James rambled. He was scared for Hermione. She was unconscious and barely breathing and there was so much blood.

* * *

Hermione's eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw was Harry. James, she corrected herself. Blinking and sighing. Until she opened them again, green eyes. "Harry!" She shouted in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for the biggest hug she could muster. He had a different sort of greeting in mind however, a greeting that came to light as she pulled back and he kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck again as they kissed as if they hadn't seen each other in decades... well. \cough/ Hermione pulled back smiling at Harry's frown. "Neville?! and... Mafoy..." James and Lily looked at each other perplexed. "So that's my son?" James asked.

**A/N: The italics paragraph will become clear later if not now, and all the Sirius puns are intended 'Siriusly' Do you think the trippy italics paragraph was too much? I think I may have repeated stuff too many times but ah well... I hope you liked it anyway, and hopefully you'll review? :) And also, where are you guys reading from? - So I can make updating more convenient  
**

**A/N2: Oh my, that was a massive mistake, hopefully nobody noticed, but ah well if they did. I accidentally for one sentence paired Neville and Ginny up. WOOPS! The next sentence contradicted, correctly pairing up Neville and Luna. Also, add me on BBM - 7C13AB7E**


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck is Malfoy doing here?!" Hermione demanded from her bed, which she was now sitting in as she looked around the room furiously. "And why aren't you in your bed?!" She demanded immediately after and Harry sat on the end of her bed instead. "Him being here is an accident. However I think there is something he would like to say to you." Harry soothed and Hermione scowled in Draco's direction. "I would like to apologize for being a major-" He started to apologize but Hermione cut him off, "Dick?" She offered. "I was going to say bigot, but dick will suffice. I can't change the past, but I would like to move on and hope that we can be civil if not friendly towards each other for Ginny's sake." Draco said quickly. It took a moment for Hermione to process the information but quickly raised her wand, raising an eyebrow in a scary manner, "And why, pray tell, is it for Ginny's sake?" Hermione inquired scarily. Draco gulped and spluttered, "Because we are together, in mutual love without the use of a love potion or the imperious curse which we have both joked about on numerous occasions?" He offered but Hermione twisted her wand over her finger, walking over to him and now holding it underneath his chin. "Try again." She demanded angrily and he gulped again. "Please can I date your friend, I really like her, and I PROMISE My intentions are pure." He offered, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the slap that never came. "Ginny told me weeks ago, whilst I'll admit, I was seething, I trust her judgement." Hermione grinned as Harry pulled her back into her own bed. "I missed you so much." Harry smiled as he kissed her. "Hello? Guys! I also just appeared out of thin air!" Neville said and Hermione laughed.

"So how come you're here anyway Neville? Not that I'm not happy to see you, its jut I expected to see... Well, you I guess. How's the war anyway?!" Hermione asked, as the reality of the other... reality? dawned on her. "I did it Hermione, I defeated lord Voldemort" Harry said grinning. "Again." Hermione added as she leaned in to kiss him. "I helped... I actually contributed quite a lot actually." Neville said, smiling proud. "I also sort of helped," Malfoy shakily added, which caused all three student to stare at him as if he'd grown a third eye. "Voldemort stayed at your house..." Neville said slowly. "It's a little bigger than a house," was the only argument Draco had, he should have gone without. "You said his name" Hermione said suddenly, trying to get the conversation as far away from Malfoy Manner as possible, and failing miserably. "Yeh, I'm not scared anymore. Once I realised that the more we act in fear of the name, the more fear the name itself possesses, I decided that I would no longer be afraid to use the name, and it would no longer be scary." Neville answered, still smiling naively. "Once you realised? YOU REALISED? Neville, not to sound harsh, or anything but I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THAT FOR YEARS!" Hermione snapped, n=but her anger was short-lived as the group of people coughed from beside her. "Of course, Harry, these are your parents..." Hermione introduced.

* * *

"No more please father! I don't want to do all of this pure-blood ritual nonsense! I want to be a healer! I want to help people! I want to marry the women I fall in love with, not someone you decide is good for me." Lucius shouted back at his father, who hit him in return. "You dare talk to me like that child! You are my lesser! You don't not speak to me unless I tell you... to speak to me! Do you understand?!" He demanded. Lucius just got up off the ground, "NO! I refuse to live by your standards father! I will not marry that Bellatrix witch! I am in love with Narcissa, I don't care if she's not the heir. I LOVE her. And I will not have you dictate my life ANY LONGER!" Lucius fought back but it was no use. His father kicked him hard in the shin, before punching him in the face. Grabbing his wand as his son fell to the floor. "MUGGLE OR MAGIC?" He demanded, and Lucius pleaded, "Muggle, please father, Muggle!" He begged. "Filthy blood traitor, I bet youd go muggle in a heart beat. Look at you. You're pathetic and as far as I am concerned, I HAVE NO SON! CRUCIO!" He shouted and Lucius screamed on the floor. His back arching in the agonising white pain that filled his body. "CRUCIO!" his father screamed again before kicking him repeatedly in the ribs. "You disgust me child!"

* * *

"Harry? That is your name right?" James asked slowly, as of Harry was a small child. "Yes. And you are my father?" He asked just as slow, in return. James nodded. "Are you, are you my son? Or are you James and someone else's son?" Lily asked carefully, she didn't want to intrude on someone else's family moment. "Yours." Harry answered just as carefully. Apparently not careful enough though, Lily fainted. "Sirius? and Remus?! This is soo weird, I think I need to sit down." Harry said as he sat beside Hermione. "I have some chocolate, It makes you feel better," Remus said and both students smiled, remembering their first encounter on the train.

* * *

Hermione stood at the doorway, watching the young Harry sat on the floor, staring into a mirror. The mirror of erised. She remembered reading about it in a book. The happiest person in the world could use it as a normal mirror, everyone else will only see their deepest desires. _I shouldn't be here, watching him. I should leave. I have to go to the library anyway, I have to keep researching Nicholas Flamel. People might die if I don't, Harry might die if I don't. I have to go._ And with that she left, wondering what it was that Harry had seen in that mirror.

* * *

"You've got her eyes. Lily's eyes I mean" James said in attempt to strike up a conversation. "You're a bully" Harry blurted. "I'm sorry but, do you know how hard potions has been? I barely passed, and Hermione's grade was in jeapordy because YOU bullied Snape in school! All of you!" he snapped again, instantly regretting it. "I never bullied him" Remus answered, shocked that Snape was a proffessor at the school, and not DADA but Potions. "No but you just stand there whilst they do, and you do NOTHING to stop them. You told me recently that, that is one of your biggest regrets. The fact that you allowed your friends to bully, it doesn't have to be a regret though. You can change that now. In Fact I'm NOT talking to any of you until you apologise!" Harry lectured as he sat back next to Hermione on her bed. The three boys stormed off out of the infirmary. "Does Dumbledore know you're here? I mean, I was in bed rest for days and you're just walking around." Hermione asked confused. "See, when I hit you, you were laying on the floor, but when I got us, we were all stood up, so we landed on out feet, and you landed laying down I'm guessing." Harry answered, upset that he'd hurt Hermione but finding the humour in the whole situation.

"Well, I guess I landed laying down, I landed on your dad actually" Hermione smiled, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "YOU!" She heard and she turned round quickly, falling off the bed. "Not so funny now is it?!" Lily laughed, but they had bigger problems, Draco was holding a barely concious Lucius up by his collar. "You sick twisted bastard, You RUINED MY LIFE!" he screamed as Hermione scrambled up off the floor, "DRACO STOP! Or I will use force!" She warned but Draco didn't let go. "Put him down NOW! Draco stop! STUPEFY!" She shouted and both boys fell to the floor in a heap. "What the fuck was that?" Neville shouted confused. "Lucius' father beats Lucius, so when Lucius grows up to have Draco, he beats him. It's a vicious cycle that needs to be stopped" Hermione answered whilst panting heavily. "How long do you reckon he'll be out for 'Mione?" Harry asked and she shook her head. "Blimey, that was one powerful spell" Lily said, befor laughing at the fact Hermione had fallen off the bed.

"So I'm dead?" Lily asked quietly, Harry nodded, "You died to save him" Hermione reassured her and she smiled, "So me and James, we...?" Harry shuddered, "Yes. And we need to make sure that happens as planned, if you don't conceive Harry on the correct date he may cease to exist. I'll work out the date if you like," Hermione said giggling at Harry's reaction, "Well, I can hardly do it." James said as he entered the infirmary.

"Snape is willing to forgive and forget if you do" He said to Lily and Snape stalked into the infirmary, Remus and Sirius following him. Lily smiled gratefully before slapping him hard across the face, "If you EVER call me OR anyone else that hateful word, Merlin help me." Lily said before hugging him, Severus smiled and hugged her back. James just coughed, "Where's my hug?" He grinned, and she hugged him too. "I think we were about to do something before we were rudely interrupted earlier" Harry winked and Hermione smiled, and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think I'm ready to go back to the head's room now, you guys should go, Dumbledore is only going to ask you the same questions as me" Hermione said, gesturing at Harry and Neville, "But Draco might kill Lucius, or the other way round..." Neville said, genuinely concerned, "Ah well, there's casulties in every war" Harry smiled jokingly, "Besides, they're both pure-blood bigots" Hermione added, more serious than Harry. "You're joking right?" James asked and Harry nodded whilst Hermione shook her head. Lily raised an eyebrow, "Of course I was joking" Hermione lied, realising that what she said, no matter how true it was, was highly inappropriate and death should not be wished upon anyone. Except maybe Bellatrix and Voldemort. They seemed like worthy candidates. "What are we going to do with them then?" Sirius asked, not wanting to bring Lucius. "We're going to have to bring Draco I guess. We could always te him to the bed..." Hermione suggested. "Kinky, I like it" Sirius answered, wearing a big grin. Harry shook his head, "That's my girlfriend, I'd apreciate it if you stopped hitting on her..." Harry said smiling slightly at the thought of Hermione tying him to the bed.

"I saw her first!" Sirius argued, "No you didn't I DID! I met her on the train back in first year..." Harry argued back, "In which case I saw her first" Neville joined in, "I saw her at least 16 years earlier!" Sirius smirked, there was no way he could top that, "Yes well, she landed on me, so technically I saw her first" James smiled at his victory, until Lily hit him. "I was just saying, I'm not dibsing her or anything!" James complained, "In which case I saw her first, because I saw her land on you, you hadn't seen her until she was already unconscious laying on you." Lily smiled she had won, "So if anything, I get to sleep with her..." WINNER! "You definitely should, and I should get to watch" Sirius said excitedly. Harry shuddered, "Mum, you are NOT sleeping with my girlfriend!" he shouted. _He called me mum, _Lily smiled fondly. _He called me his girlfriend, _Hermione smiled, as she kissed him. Harry just stood there, realising his slip-ups and blushing furiously, until Hermione kissed him. He looked around the hall, the others were still walking. Hermione nodded at a broom cupboard, and Harry kissed her again. "Guys come on!" Neville shouted, still levitating a very unconscious Draco above his head. Harry sighed and walked hand-in-hand with Hermione to the common room.

* * *

"You're not with Harry then She-Weasel?" Draco asked, wearing a smirk, but was genuinely intrigued. "No, the noble git wouldn't let me go. And my name's Ginny" she answered, blushing slightly. "Whatever. Probably safer out there than in here. What with being a Gryffindork" Draco answered, sitting beside her. "What do you care Malfoy?" She snapped, and he flinched. "My name's Draco. And I don't. I'm attempting to make polite conversation" He said, his expression cool, calm and collected again. "Yes well, we can't all be Slytherin's. Why are you here? I mean, why aren't you at home, there's no one for you to torment at the school, Harry, Hermione and Ron are gone. Why haven't you?" Ginny asked curiously, "Please, my sole purpose in life isn't to torment them three. That would be stupid, what with Gryffindorks like Neville and Seamus, who are FAR more worthy of my time. And it's so easy... Besides, education is important" Draco smirked. "Education is important? You've spent most of your school life in a broom closet with Pansy Parkinson!" Draco flinched again, this was not going as planned. "Yes well, I still get higher grades than you ever will" he smirked again. "Why are you here Draco? I mean right here, talking to me?" Ginny asked, suspicious of his intentions.

"It's no longer Slytherin vs Gryffindor. It's the students against the professors. Well except for Mcgonagel. Let's face the facts, the Carrows are complete and utter Sociopaths. Have you had to Cruicio someone yet?" Draco answered, "No, I've been lucky" Ginny answered, "You?" _he probably enjoyed it. _"They tried to get me to crucio a first year. I flat out refused. So they crucio'd me, I still refused. So they did it again. Thing is, Crucio doesn't affect me as they expect it to. I mean, my fathers a death eater. Pansy offered herself up, so that I wouldn't have to torture an eleven year old. A huffle puff had to do it. They didn't have it in them, of course. I had to torture my best-friend. I can't even look at her, she's fine with it, like I said, her father's a death eater. But that's beyond the point" Draco vented, and Ginny felt genuinely shocked, "We have to stop them!" She urged but Malfoy-Draco shook his head. "We can't. The best we can do, is crucio so that huffle-puff and first years don't have to. That and-well that's what I came to talk to you about" He said, and Ginny raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked, prepared to help.

"Me, Pansy, Blaise and a couple others have been teaching the younger kids our tricks of survival - when it comes to the Crucio curse anyway. You have to build a wall. It doesn't stop all the pain, but it stops a great deal of it. The trick is to imagine each happy memory as a brick, and watch them build up in your mind, and when Crucio hits, it knocks against the 'happy wall' as Pansy puts it. Still blinding pain when it finally knocks down the wall, but it only lasts a second or two. I need you to pass the message on to the Gryffindorks and the hufflepuffs" Draco smiled, "Why not Ravenclaw?" Ginny asked, _surely he can't have something against them? _"It's okay, I know a first year, he's passing on the message as we speak. I gotta get back. Later Weas-Ginny"

* * *

Draco woke up confused at why he was tied to a bed, his confusion didn't clear when Hermione sat on the bed beside him. If anything it grew, much like his smirk. "Don't get your hope up" Hermione muttered, as she untied him. "Dang" Draco smiled as he rubbed his wrists, "Why was I tied up? I mean, I knew you were into kink, but I have some cuffs in my pocket..." Draco smirked, _What does Ginny see in him? _"You tried to kill your dad..." Hermione answered matter-of-factly and left the room sighing. _thank Merlin he wasn't part of the conversation earlier._

"I knew you weren't in detention!" Peter squeaked as he entered the common room to find Remus and Sirius sat down with a bunch of new random people. One boy looked like Frank Longbottom, one looked like James, another boy like Lucius and then there was that wench from the infirmary. "Ar you replacing me?" Peter squealed at an impossibly high pitch. "Peter calm down. We're just having some drinks" James said in attempt to defuse the situation, It didn't work, "Without me! You are, you're replacing me with that wench! And them" He spat in what he thought was a scary tone, but which turned out to be even more ridiculous than the previous squeaking. "He looks a lot like Voldy's servant..." Draco said as he sat on the sofa. At that Peter squeaked off. "Was it something I said?" Draco thought aloud, Hermione just sighed, "He is 'Voldy's' servant..." she answered, as she squeezed Harry's hand. Merlin knows he waned to kill him.


End file.
